Forbidden
by pussycatscratch
Summary: This depicts what happened once Aladdin was banished to the ends of the earth. Jafar has a kingdom, a princess, and complete power. Will Jasmine find the strength to fight her enemy? Will she have the courage to take what is forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! _I do not own any of these characters, all characters are property of the Disney Corporation._

Rich dark clouds were swirling with a vengeance above their heads; within mere moments the gentle light of day that was meant to usher in the announcement of Agrabah's future rulers had been taken over by an ominous sky that sent the city into a panic. The concern and fright of thousands was booming like thunder through the streets, exacerbated by the disappearance of the sultan and his daughter who, to their surprise, found themselves no longer on the palace balcony but cowering before the man who was, just minutes before, this nation s right hand.

The trembling princess clutched her father until her muscles would clench no farther while her wide eyes remained focused on the greatest betrayal she had ever known. The tall, thin man had ceased his insane-like laughter and remained motionless, contemplating his next move. The city was imploding with fear and uncertainty, which he did not anticipate would occur so quickly, and the soon-to-be former sultan would not end his incessant begging for mercy. Jafar found himself bewildered that after decades of experience the weakness of man still surprised him. Why was it so difficult just to find one person who showed an ounce of spirit, of fight, of resilience

"Jafar, I beg you! I will do anything you want, just don't-"

"Oh stop your relentless whining."

And with a streak of light from his staff, Jafar covered the sultan with his magic, instantly muting him. Now he could think in peace for a brief moment. He needed to calm the people, this was the first step. He knew that nothing can get accomplished during chaos but how? The sultan the one, loved figure that could return Agrabah to a state of calm he must address the people. Jafar knew that cowardice would cause the sultan to relay any message that he demanded, but what should that message be? _Dear people of Agrabah, Jafar through the use of a genie, will now take over your city and will be the most powerful sorcerer in the world?_ No, the truth would not suffice.

Jafar swiftly turned away from the sultan and Jasmine, crossed his arms and his mouth set into a form of frustration. Suddenly the shrieking voice of Iago rang in his head, "You marry her and then we will throw papa, and the little woman off a cliff!" That is it! The people did come to the palace for a wedding announcement after all, so an announcement they shall have! The satisfaction of his newly found plan was short lived when the only glitch presented itself-the princess. Harboring a far greater amount of courage than her father, it would be impossible to force her into a marriage, the lengthy list of rejected suitors was proof of that. Jafar's arms clenched even tighter and he found himself angered that he had banished Aladdin so quickly. Aladdin s life would have kept her compliant. Frustrated by his over-eager actions, he knew that if this plan were to work he must not let himself become too overzealous with power.

The only option left was her father. Finally a small, devious smile forced its way onto his thin face and he smoothly turned to face his two prisoners. With a wave of his staff the sultan bobbed over to him and turned upside down and Jafar began to circle him.

"Jafar, stop! Please, leave him alone!" Jasmine stood and feverishly began to run to her father s aid. Before she was able to place her second foot in front of her the heat of magic took over and held her in place.

"Ah ah princess" his finger waving in front of her, "if you have not yet noticed the city is at its wits end and your father s life is hanging by a thread. Now, if you listen to my offer you just may be able to save them both."

The glow that was holding Jasmine still dissipated and she raised her eyebrow, "what offer?"

Jafar straightened and a smile that sickened Jasmine spread across his face, "Two options lie in front of you. Agree to marry me and I will let this pathetic excuse for a sultan live or-"

"What? I will never marry you! You disgust me! How misguided could you be to think that I would ever-"

"I am NOT finished!" he sternly interjected, "Or if you refuse I will murder your father in front of you. Regardless of your choice, I will rule Agrabah, and if you refuse I will keep you as my slave."

Jasmine's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her heaving chest to calm her heartbeat. Jafar leaned into her and she tried to resist a shudder as he whispered in her ear, "And believe me princess, I do NOT show the same kindness to my slaves."

He stared into her eyes that were beginning to glass over with tears. Jasmine felt the heat of her blood pressure rise and the overwhelming sense of being trapped began to choke her. A feeble attempt from the sultan to speak broke their stare. Tired of the wait, Jafar briskly stepped back to the sultan, withdrew a dagger from his robes and held it tight against the sultan s throat. Jasmine let out a shriek.

"Well, make your choice, child! Your time is up!"

He pressed the dagger harder against the sultan who began to moan and Jasmine threw her hands up, "No! Stop! I will do it! Just please let him go!"

Jafar snaked a smile and satisfaction flushed over his pale face as he withdrew the dagger and the sultan dropped to the ground. Jasmine immediately ran to him and held him tight, sobbing.

"Jasmine, my darling, please do not do this! This is not worth my life!"

"Ugh, enough sentimen"t said Jafar exhaustively has he pulled the sultan to standing, "she has made her choice, and a wise one at that! Now it is time to make that announcement. I think the people have suffered long enough, don t you?"

Pushing the sultan back toward the balcony, Jafar ended the storm that all the while was raging above and the sun began to split the darkness. "Now, act like a leader and calm your people." He pushed the sultan threw the curtain and turned his attention to Jasmine who was visibly trembling, "Relax princess, it is not every day that one gets to stand by, let alone marry, the most powerful man in the world." He clasped her hand and before she could object he pulled her onto the balcony as the announcement was made.

The loudness of the crowd mixed with confusion pounded in her head as she tried to process the last few hours of this unspeakable day. Cold, hard lips crashing against hers sent her soaring back into the moment at hand and her heart sank at the realization that she had just been legally bound to the vial betrayer who banished the only man she had ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine, still in her wedding gown of gold, white, and red, slowly walked along the deep crimson palace floor. Bewildered at the sudden change of atmosphere, she could not understand how her welcoming ivory home had automatically morphed into a building of cold blacks and deep golds, outlined with carvings of cobras along the doorways. As she stopped in front of her room, the cobra s bright red eyes seemed to see right through her and smell her discomfort and fear. Shaking these feelings out of her, she went inside in a small attempt to shut herself away from reality. Pressing her back against the door and no longer able to hold in her emotion, hot tears began to fall over her cheeks.

"How could this have happened?" she whispered up to the ceiling. "My people, my father, what will happen to them?" She paused and held her breath as her train of thought continued," Me what will happen to me?" She sank her head into her hands," Aladdin, where are you? Are you alive? Please, my love, hear me and be alive."

Feeling a sudden breeze she lifted her eyes above her fingers and was stunned as her room melted away and she found herself in her father s chamber. The walls and floor were now a rich red and the large bed with its dark satin blanket now seemed like a black hole that could swallow her forever. Walking along the frame of the room she wondered to herself, "How did I get here?...Why did I get here?"

She stopped in front of a long mirror and gazed at her reflection. It seemed for a moment that she was staring at someone else. This couldn't possibly be her. The gown of white and red made her stomach turn and her tears return. A low, slick voice broke her train of thought and stopped her breathing.

"It is a beautiful sight to behold, isn't it?"

In the corner of the mirror she saw Jafar's reflection come forward from the darkness. His long, dark robes flowed after his feet as he walked to the bed post, leaned against it, and crossed his arms. Although he appeared as sinister as ever, Jasmine noticed that his eyes held a strange, eerie brightness to them. It suddenly occurred to her that he was enjoying this moment of power. Sickened by his pompousness and refusing to feel weak, Jasmine spun around and glared at him.

"What are you doing in here? You have no right to-"

"I have no right?" He leaned back up to standing and continued with a calm, carefree tone, "Why I have every right to be in our bed chamber!"

"What gives you the right to..._our_?" Jasmine stopped and stared in horror at Jafar as she processed what he meant.

"Yes, our. Why Jasmine, we are married, it is only proper that we share a room. By the way..." he fingered the deep black blankets, "I hope you appreciate the changes I've made. Satin provides such a sense of..." his voice deepened, "intimacy don t you agree?"

He began to take slow steps toward her and Jasmine backed away," Jafar, I married you, you have your kingdom, now just leave me alone with my misery!"

Jafar stopped and took a breath to control his anger, "Yes, you did marry me, a selfless thing to do for your father, and in doing so you accepted everything that comes with it." He continued his steps toward her until Jasmine found herself up against the mirror. Jafar lifted his eyebrows and raked his eyes up the length of her body, biting his lower lip. Jasmine held back her disgust at the thought of being inspected and turned her face away from him, closing her eyes. The sensation of having her wrists grabbed jolted her eyes to open and before she could attempt to regain control, Jafar had turned her to face the mirror, holding both arms behind her back with his one hand.

"Such a pretty flower..." Jafar s free hand traced the outline of her jaw and down her neck. Jasmine struggled to break free.

"Don't touch me!" Her efforts to escape annoyed Jafar and caused him to grab her hair and pull her back into his chest.

"Do not talk back to me! You are my wife! You are mine!" His grip tightened on her wrists and hair causing her to let out a small whimper of pain. Jafar regained his usual air of calmness and whispered into her ear, "Now if you want that wretched father of yours to live to see dawn, you will keep your agreement."

Threatening her father s life made Jasmine cease her struggle and she froze, a tear falling down her face and landing on her chest. Jafar s eyes followed her tear and he smiled in the mirror at his conquest. He let go of her hair and wiped the tear off of her chest. His touch caused her to shudder.

"You have no one to blame, I m afraid, but yourself, my dear." His hand glided along her shoulder and down the side of her ribcage. "Prancing around the palace all of these years in clothes that barely contain that luscious little frame of yours. Why it was only a matter of time before your temptations got you into trouble."

Jasmine s breaths now came in short, quick gasps as Jafar grabbed her hip. She could see his mouth begin to water.

"All of these years that you were toying with men how lucky am I to be the one to take the innocence of such a precious flower!"

With his last word he spun her around and pressed his lips into hers. Mortified, Jasmine pushed him away.

"I may have agreed to marry you, but I will NOT give myself to you willingly!"

Jafar let out a small, demeaning laugh. "Oh Jasmine, your spirit never ceases to impress me."

He once again grabbed her and his eager hands ripped open the back of her dress. Before she could think she clawed at his neck. Jafar let out a moan of pain, raised his hand, and backhanded her. The blow sent her falling into the wall and she crumbled on the ground. Jafar wiped the drops of blood from his neck, smiled, and leaned down on her,

"All of your short life you have been coddled, this ends tonight."

He lifted her chin to force her to look into his eyes. Jasmine shook from a combination of pain and fear. The enjoyment she saw in his eyes from her pain only made her more frightened.

"Now...pussycat...let s play."

Jafar grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Within moments her dress was shredded and Jasmine mustered every ounce of strength to stop him from taking her, but he was so much stronger than her her attempts only made him laugh. Pinning her arms above her head, he bit her neck and Jasmine lost her breath from the pain.

Looking into her eyes with his glowing, lustful stare he whispered, "Don't worry, pussycat, it gets better..." and with one, powerful thrust he took everything from her.

Feeling her heart break, Jasmine closed her eyes and filled her mind with images of a boyish figure smiling at her. Grasping for hope, she stayed with the image of her lover until it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

The heat of the sun pooling down on Jasmine s cheek caused her to stir. After a few blinks, she remembered where she was and pushed herself up to a sitting position in the middle of the bed. Her arms ached as she looked around at the devastated room. Tables had been knocked over and pieces of vases lay sprinkled over the floor. She parted what had remained of the tattered drapes surrounding the bed and came to a standing position. Pain shot through her lower abdomen and her legs, jolting her memory of last night's events. She closed her eyes and her mind filled with images of excited eyes staring into her, eager fingers roaming her figure, and a laugh...a laugh that was born out of lust and pure evil. Jasmine forced her eyes to open in an attempt to rid her mind of these images. Looking around the room she spotted the mirror...it was still intact. Tenderly she stepped toward the mirror; there was still one more piece of damage left to survey, herself. As she stepped in front of the mirror her eyes widened at the reflection. Her hips were peppered with the indentation of fingers, her inner thighs were bruised and a thin red line of blood had made its way down to her knee before it had dried. Slightly turning she saw claw marks scratched down her upper back and her arms had hand imprints bruised into them from being grasped too tightly. Her neck wore a small, red bite mark and her cheek was darkened from the first blow he had delivered to her. Jasmine lost her breath at the site of her injured body and looked directly into her own eyes in an attempt to find something familiar to her. The warm brown of her eyes seemed to let her know that she was still in there somewhere, which brought her minor comfort. As she leaned forward to look deeper into her own eyes, pain seared through her lower back and the sound of that sinister laugh returned. The sound was so loud that it pounded in her head and before she could control herself, she vomited on the floor. Her mind still spinning, she wiped her mouth, grabbed whatever shred of cloth she could find to cover herself, and carefully made her way to her bathroom.

The warm water stung against her aching skin as she fully submerged herself. As she gently began to clean herself, sadness turned into anger and before she realized it, she was scrubbing her arm with all of her might, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not rid herself of disgust, of disgrace, and...him. Throwing her hands down into the water, she pushed her face into her knees and began to sob heavily. Suddenly a long, cold finger ran down her back and she threw her head up to see Jafar sitting on the side of the bathtub, deviously smiling at her.

"Ah, I am glad to see that you are awake, my pet."

Jasmine, still hunched over, wrapped her arms around her knees tightly to cover herself.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" she screamed at Jafar, who was still smiling.

"Why I just came to make sure that my wife was well, you did sleep rather long, after all. I am relieved to know that you are alright; however, it seems..." Jafar pressed down where the scratches were, causing Jasmine to let out a hiss of pain, "that we may need to be a bit more restrained with our passion next time."

Jasmine unclenched her hand and threw his fingers off of her. "How dare you touch me! How dare you call this passion!" Jasmine's voice grew louder and louder, "If you ever think that I will feel anything for you then you are delusional! I hate you! You monster!"

Jafar, fuming with anger, slapped Jasmine's face and pulled her up out of the water by her arm and held her against the wall. Untying his robes he hissed, "You WILL learn your place here one way or another!"

Jasmine's attempts of protest through kicking were futile. As much as she tried to remain quiet, to not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much pain she was in, she could not help but let out a small yell as he began thrusting into her. Breathing into her ear as he increased his speed, he continued, "You are MY wife, you listen to me and only me! And trust me, if you do not submit I will bestow upon you more hurt than your precious little mind can handle."

Continuing to breathe heavily, Jafar released her and picked up her robe. Jasmine went into shock and sank to the floor shaking. He wrapped the robe around her small frame, brought her to standing, walked her to the bedroom door, and opened it.

"Now, I have laid out for you a new dress. Put it on and meet me in the dining room."

Jafar surveyed the room and as he waved his hand, the vases and tables were magically fixed and the drapes once again became whole and luxurious. Turning to Jasmine who was staring in awe of what she had just witnessed, he pulled her waist toward his and kissed her deeply.

"Yes, we will definitely have to show some restraint next time." He began walking toward the door and opened it. "For if we don't I am not sure if this room..." he slowly turned around to Jasmine and stared intently at her, "or...you...can handle it."

And with his last words he gently closed the door behind him, leaving Jasmine alone with her new dress in the spotless room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine slowly wrapped herself in the dress she was instructed to wear. Due to her defiant nature, it pained her to do what she was told, but seeing as there were no other clothes available in the room, the choice was made for her. Although the fabric was soft, it still scratched at her injuries and she was quickly beginning to understand the dangerous situation that she was in. It would be emotionally-and especially physically- impossible to survive this type of treatment on a daily basis. As she finished tying up her dress she was relieved to see that all of the scratches and bruises that Jafar had given to her out of..."passion"...were covered, except for the small bruise on her cheek. She knew that her father s heart would just break if he saw physical evidence of her situation, and she was glad to know that she could keep this from him...for now.

Walking down the long hallways to the dining room allowed Jasmine time to think about her situation. It had only been a little less than two days since she had married a nightmare, but she could already feel her heart and her hope shrinking. Her mind began to race with memories of the assaults acted out against her and she began to wonder just how much more she could endure. As she walked passed her old room a memory popped into her head and images of Aladdin floating by her balcony flashed through her mind. At the time she had been so exhausted by the relentless yet futile attempts of endless suitors trying to win her acceptance, but now when she found herself lightly tiptoeing through a foreign palace alone and still feeling the very real pain of betrayal, she missed this young handsome prospect more than she had ever known she had the capacity for. Stopping, she allowed herself to linger for a moment. Tracing her hands along her door handle she remembered how safe, protected, and comforted she felt in his embrace. Her mind raced back to when he saved her from the vendor at the market place; he didn't even know her then. Why would he risk so much for a complete stranger? Leaning back against the door and closing her eyes, she let out a small sigh and her memory raced back to a time where she found herself bewildered and excited as she grasped her arms around him while he flew her across the world, splitting the midnight sky. As she reminisced she crossed her arms over her chest and held herself, trying to feel even a small amount of the love she had felt that night to ease her lonely burden. The sudden sound of her father's voice brought her back into the present and she opened her eyes when she heard her name being asked for. Although she was frightened at the idea of who could be in the room with her father, longing for him pushed her to stand upright and follow the sound. When she reached the dining room she lingered in the doorway until her eyes rested on her father, who now looked so pale.

"You promised me she would be here" said the sultan imploringly to the man across the table. Jasmine's eyes followed her father's and it was then that she noticed Jafar sitting across from him, elbows on the table and his fingers clasped in front of his mouth. He was sporting his usual tone of calmness, but his eyes showed a glimpse of evil as they bore into her father. Jasmine could tell he was becoming exhausted by her father's pleading, so she decided to take Jafar's focus off of him by making a small coughing sound. Both men turned to look at the doorway and immediately stood upon noticing her.

"Jasmine, dearest!" exclaimed the sultan as his short, portly body seemed to radiate with happiness and he stretched out his hands. Jasmine quickly walked over to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh father..." Jasmine clung to him for several moments until finally loosening her grip. The sultan, still wrapping his hand around her back, was smiling directly into her eyes until something else caught his attention. Jasmine watched cautiously as his eyes traced over to her cheek where hues of deep purple lay. The sultan's joyous demeanor seemed to vanish as quickly as it came and extreme sadness painted itself over his face as he lightly brushed her cheek with his hand in an attempt to soothe her. Not wanting to draw attention or anger Jafar, Jasmine quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I've missed you" she said with a smile as she let go and stood upright.

"Jasmine, your increasing absence was beginning to worry me. I was beginning to think that maybe you had...lost your way."

Jafar's condescending tone angered Jasmine but she decided to pick her battles today and did not give him the satisfaction of responding. Instead she decided to sit down next to her father across from Jafar and was slightly taken aback when he did not insist that she sit beside him.

For the first few moments of the meal, the three picked at their food in silence. Jafar spent most of his time twirling his fork while his eyes zeroed in on Jasmine. He found himself moderately satisfied that she had decided to sit next to her father, it allowed him to watch her every move from a better view. He had noticed that while she spent most of her time staring at her plate or throwing reassuring small smiles toward her father she did periodically raise her eyes to meet his and Jafar took this as her way of challenging him. While he knew that he had complete power over the palace and the city now-especially with that little runt Aladdin out of the way- he still appreciated the strong bond between Jasmine and her father and understood that he must not allow them too much time together. Jasmine was strong willed and he did not want her father's mere presence raising the possibility of her plotting against him. No, she would not spend any time with her father alone, he then decided. He would, however, allow her to see her father periodically with him present just to keep her compliant. Occasional meetings with her father would remind her what was at stake if she ever decided to act against him. Upon this decision, Jafar decided to end the silence and assert his dominance by beginning conversation, and he addressed the sultan.

"The present laws that you have set for Agrabah are weak and give our surrounding cities the impression that we are not to be taken seriously as a kingdom. Now is the proper time to implement change and show the rest of the Seven Deserts that Agrabah is not only a force to be reckoned with, but is the strongest and most powerful kingdom that exists."

The sultan's kind eyes widened, "But these laws have been around for years, and with good reason," he said humbly and cautiously. Stammering with fear, he continued, "Jafar, these laws have kept us from war and have done great things for-"

"Enough." said Jafar sternly as he clenched his hand closed to form a fist that rested on the table. "I am Agrabah's ruler now, and this city and all of its people WILL obey me. Your legacy of weakness has come to an end, and it is time that you come to grips with it. I will do what is necessary to transcend this nation and you will want to think carefully and weigh the consequences of going against my decisions, because I do not envy the man that goes against me...trust me."

The sultan swallowed hard and thought for a moment. He had been backed into a corner and he knew it. Although the sultan was kind, he was equally famous for his cowardice. "Alright, Jafar...I am listening."

A smile of satisfaction snaked across Jafar's face and after he allowed himself to bask in his conquest for a moment, he began explaining to the sultan the new direction of leadership that was about to take place. Jasmine had been on the edge of her seat the entire time and found a mortified lump growing up from her core as she listened to the new set of laws Agrabah's new dictator was about to implement. She knew that Jafar's new direction would only bring destruction for her city and she could not bear it. She had sacrificed herself partly for her father, but also for her people and she would not allow this monster to not hold up his end of the bargain. Finally having enough, she interrupted Jafar,

"We have an open trade policy with all of the Seven Deserts! If you end this, it will surely start the beginning of a war and that cannot ha-"

"This is NOT your place for discussion! Jasmine, you are my wife and I will not have you meddling in affairs that are not your concern." His eyes narrowed on her, but she continued, raising her voice as she spoke.

"Not my concern? These are MY people and I will NOT stand by idly while you destroy what my father has built! Stopping the open trade WILL start an epic war of epic proportion and if you think it will not than you are more foolish than I could have ever imagined!"

Jafar began breathing harder and he shot Jasmine a stare so cold that she felt her skin crawl; however, she refused to back down, this was too important. So she stared right back at him, deep into his eyes. Still staring at her, Jafar addressed the sultan,

"Leave us."

The sultan made a futile attempt to object, "Bbbb...but, but...I-"

"NOW!" Jafar snapped his head to face the sultan and slammed his fist down on the table. The noise made Jasmine jump a little, but she squeezed her father's hand and nodded reassuringly. The sultan slowly stood and sulked out of the room. Once he was out of view, Jafar met Jasmine's eyes again. Although she remained locked on him, Jafar could see that she was frightened. Deciding to capitalize on her fear, he slowly stood to tower over her. Leaning forward, his face rested inches above hers and Jasmine could feel the cold of his shadow swallow her. As her eyes remained focused on his, he began speaking in a low, stern tone,

"It seems to me, my pet, that you are slightly confused about your new role in this palace. Allow me to shed some light for you..."

His hand lightly grazed her temple and ran through her hair until reaching the back of her head, he gripped her hair tight and pulled down so that her chin raised up, almost brushing her lips against his.

"You are not a sultan, you are not even a political leader...you are my wife. And as my wife I expect you to know your place and not assert yourself where you do not belong. This was your choice and you made it. So although your little mind is telling you that you know how to run a nation, believe me when I say you wouldn't last a day in this. You should stick to the things you know how to do, like..." his eyes trailed down her neck and rested on her heaving chest, "...exciting your husband. Now that, pussycat, you excel in!"

Wanting to egg him on, Jasmine allowed a devious smile to spread across her face and she let out a small giggle. She then intently stared into his lustful eyes and moved her face even closer to his as she whispered, "You disgust me..."

Jafar's face seemed to suddenly turn red with anger and in a flash he moved around the table, grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her down the hallway toward their room as he shouted at her with each step,

"You want to be brave do you? To blatantly defy the most powerful man in the world? Well now you will see just how brave you are!"

He was walking so fast that it was all Jasmine could do to follow him close enough so that she wouldn't fall over. They brushed by palace servants who stopped and stared in disbelief as the princess was pulled through the halls, being screamed at the whole way. Finally, they made it to their room and Jafar threw open the door and catapulted Jasmine through the doorway with such force that she fell into the room. Jasmine pushed herself up onto her knees and began to panic internally. Jafar swiftly walked over to her, raised his hand high, and came down across her face with such power that she slid into the bed post.

"I have tried explaining things to you in a verbal manner," he huffed, "but apparently it was not enough and you must be taught in a new way!" He kicked her side, causing Jasmine to lose her breath, and she lay there holding her side crying. Jafar began to pace swiftly in front of her. "I don't mind using physical reinforcement with you, Jasmine, but I would rather not. This is a waste of my energy, and frankly...purple is not your color. But when you insist on being reluctant, there is no other choice." He walked to the door and opened it. "I want you to think about this moment for the rest of the day and decide if this is how you want the rest of your life to be. No one can make that choice other than you." He paused, "Just remember" he hissed, "your body does have its limitations." And with that he was gone, leaving Jasmine in a crumbled heap on the floor.

Jasmine woke up hours later in the darkness of the room. Her side and face were on fire and as she raised her hand to her cheek she felt a dampness. Lifting herself up off the floor and sitting in front of her mirror she realized that she was bleeding. Disgusted by her appearance, she feverishly wiped her hand over her cheek to get rid of the red that had stained her skin. Resting her hands on her lap, she watched her hands tremble uncontrollably.

"If I do not come up with a different approach to this, I won t survive him" she said sadly to herself. Upon that moment she heard the door unlock and saw in the reflection Jafar enter the room and shut the door behind him. She knew that she was clearly nervous, but to her surprise, he appeared to be on edge as well, waiting for her response. He crossed his arms and slowly stepped toward her.

"Well, have you given thought to our little...incident?" he raised his eyebrows and Jasmine lowered her head, focusing on her shaking hands.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered in a pleading manner.

"As I explained to you earlier, I tried to use reason with you, but you simply refused to hear my warning. You pushed me to this. This was your choice-"

"No..." she softly interrupted, "I mean, why are you doing this? You were going to take Agrabah either way, and you could have killed me and my father immediately, but you didn't. Why am I still here? What do you want from me?"

A tear fell down her cheek and Jafar slowly approached her and paused for a moment, carefully deciding what to say. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a feeling all too familiar to Jasmine and she tried with all her might to stop herself from trembling, but her attempt was pointless.

"I realized that I could have eliminated you immediately, but I also realized that being a sultan can be a lonely job. Yes, I could have any harem woman at my disposal, but they do not have your spirit...or your beauty."

Jafar began to run his fingers along her neck, "After all of my years spent in this palace, there was not one day that I saw an ounce of leadership in your father...but I see a queen in you. I have seen many men give into the slightest presentation of power, but you fight against your fear. You are strong and spirited..." he ran his fingers over the top of her breast as he continued whispering to her, "and more beautiful than any woman I have ever seen. You can be my queen, you just need to be...cultivated."

With his last word he kissed her cheek and Jasmine winced in pain. Overwhelmed, she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Jafar, not wanting to push her again, patiently watched her. Jasmine stood beside a small table and traced her finger over the vase that rested on top of it. After a small pause, she turned and looked at him innocently,

"How did you do it?" Jafar remained silent, not sure as to what she was asking. "The vase...the tables...that were broken, the drapes that were torn...how did you fix them?"

Jafar smirked at her but remained silent. She continued, "I just saw you wave your hand and everything was perfect..." Mustering up all the braveness she had left in her, she walked over to him and looked up into his eyes. "How did you do it?"

Jafar wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. "All in due time, my pet." He kissed her deeply, trailed his fingers up her arms and began to slide her dress down off of her shoulders. Jasmine feebly tried to stop his hands from pulling down any further. Her glassy eyes, looked up at him with a large amount of pleading in them, "I don't love you..."

Jafar smiled, "You would be surprised what time and acceptance will teach us to feel." With a little more force, he pulled her dress down until it fell in a circle at her feet. Rubbing his hand over her trembling stomach, he kissed her ear. Jasmine found herself frozen and he moved his hand between her thighs. She gasped as his hand disappeared, "Please...don't..." she pleaded.

Kissing her again, he looked deep into her sad and beautiful dark eyes, "Don't worry, my little flower, I promise to be gentle this time."

He picked her up by her waist and hoisted her onto the bed. Jasmine, still shaking with resistance, but too tired and wounded to fight anymore for the night, closed her eyes and heavily exhaled, accepting her fate for the night. Jafar, pleased at the opportunity, placed his hands on her knees and opened her legs. When he entered her, Jasmine felt the stream of a few tears heat up her face and squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. As he moved on top of her, he glided his hands over her arms and breasts and kissed down her neck.

"See, my pet, things will get better, they always do when we learn from our mistakes."

Jasmine remained silent for the next hour as he slowly, but gently, used her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks seemed to slug by. While the palace started running normally again, there was still an underlying sense of confusion, as if everyone was walking through a fog and the only thing pushing them forward was muscle memory. The rooms were cold, the hallways were draped in darkness, and the hustle and bustle of palace life never seemed to return. In its place was a silence so deafening that the only thing that filled the air was tension. Servants communicated with each other no longer through words but through knowing glances and understanding eyes. The only remains of life and activity were the new guards Jafar had hired; however, they acted more like animals than protectors. Although they spent most of their time outside, their juvenile conversations would rumble through the palace late at night, serving as a constant reminder of the change that had been forced over everyone. Although Jafar mostly kept a calm air and a low, monotone voice, little hints of his paranoia would crop up every now and then. He had placed two guards below the balcony of the room he shared with Jasmine, thwarting all possible attempts for her escaping. He knew that she would never put her father's life in danger by running away, but just in case that spirit of hers became unbridled he didn't want to take any chances. He spent most of his time alone in his sanctuary, a secret room hidden behind a palace wall. Before his triumph, he had spent many nights there learning the darkest and most powerful forms of magic and creating plans for his conquest; however, now this room served a different purpose, to hide him away. Although Jafar was strong and intelligent, he was fearful. He knew that forcefully taking over a kingdom would breed him many enemies, and he did not want to give anyone the chance of becoming too familiar with him, so he purposely distanced himself. He would spend most days tucked away in his hideout creating plans for successfully taking over nations. As strong as he was, he always had a weakness for power. He had accepted this flaw years ago, and was quite comfortable with it, for what good is a man who has no power?

Today proved to be just like every other day. Jafar was intently sitting at a desk in his hideout that was drenched in endless piles of maps and books. One hand rested on his knee while the other held his slender chin. Staring off at the corner of the room, he began twirling his beard. Before he could control it, his mind floated to Jasmine, and for the first time, he noticed that she had been rather docile these past few weeks. The first few days were a trial to say the least, and he had expected that, but why did she calm down so quickly? He began an inner dialogue with himself,

_I know that she has more spirit than what she has demonstrated. Why did she only fight me for two days? I couldn't have broken her down that quickly...but she has ceased fighting with me, or screaming even when I come to her at night...she doesn't resist...it is apparent that she does not want it, but still she doesn't resist...is she plotting against me?_

To his surprise, Jafar's heart began to beat slightly quicker. Was he afraid of what she might be capable of? He had anticipated resistance from the palace and even the citizens of Agrabah and had prepared himself to have to squash anyone who dared to challenge him, but the thought of being taken down by a princess had never crossed his mind until now. Jafar then had an affirmation. From the day he took his rightful place on the throne, a small part of his mind had been consistently occupied by one person...Jasmine. Was she his new weakness? Did wanting her so severely open him up to possible danger?

_There is no plausible reason for her submission, something must be stirring in that mind of hers_.

Jafar knew he must fully possess her if he were to keep himself safe. But how? Beating defiance out of her only seemed to make her quiet and reclusive. He kept her for a reason, to make her a queen. She was the only one worthy of that role. But he did not want a mute drone for his queen. Although she had frustrated him through the years, he loved her spirit and defiant nature. But was there a way to bring that out of her without her being a danger to him?

Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind and he sat up straight. A devious smile stretched across his face and his eyes lit up as he reached his boney hand toward the lamp.  
>_<p>

Jasmine was leaning over the balcony watching the guards wrestle each other like crude boys. They disgusted her with the way they incessantly carried on. It didn't help that every time one of them noticed her she could see the lust in their eyes. The previous guards would never dream of treating her like that. These men were not honorable or even protection...they were animals. Frustrated, Jasmine leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes as the warm sun washed over her bare stomach. Her bruises and scratches had healed with time, and once they had, Jafar did not waste a moment forcing her to wear clothes that were almost too revealing for a woman of the harem. She let out a sigh as she thought about how much she hated her life. With each day that dragged on, she felt herself slowly sinking farther and farther down into a pit of quick sand. She was only allowed to see her father once a week with Jafar in the room, usually at dinner. She missed him so deeply.

Her mind then traced back to before the takeover. Remembering how angry she used to become at her father for not letting her leave the palace made her let out a small laugh. She found it amusing that she used to feel like a caged bird. How naive of her. THIS was true captivity. She had no friends, barely saw her father, and was beginning to truly doubt that Aladdin was alive. The only one she did see on a regular basis was Jafar, regretfully so. She had begun to hate the night. Every time he touched her she felt the life being sucked from her, as if she was shriveling up and away. The only thing she was relieved about was that he had not physically harmed her since the second night, but at what cost? Although she made it clear that she hated his touch, it was still torture to morph into a lifeless doll every night.

A sudden surge of anger rose up in her chest and she slammed the side of her fist against the marble wall. She now felt that her spirit had betrayed her. For weeks she had just stood by in silence as the vilest man in the world destroyed her kingdom and herself, and all because she was afraid that he might injure her too greatly. Would that really be much worse than her current life? No. She had to do something. She had wasted enough time sitting by idly. Feeling the old familiar streak of defiance, Jasmine jolted toward the door and took off down the hallway to look for her father. She knew that she was instructed not to go looking for him, but she no longer cared. She needed to feel even the smallest amount of love before her heart died completely, and her father could provide that for her.

After an hour of searching she had come up empty handed. Most of the rooms in the palace were locked and she had failed in her mission. Frustrated and depressed she found a bench in the corner of the hallway and plopped down. Crossing her arms she pouted like a child. Her mind began to contemplate her next move when she suddenly heard a voice.

"But I can t make anybody fall in love."

She had never heard the voice before. Although the voice sounded concerned, it carried with it a sound of kindness.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue lout! You will do what I order you to do slave!"

Jasmine cringed at the second voice. She knew immediately from the angry and evil tone that it was Jafar who was speaking.

"Geeze, what is it with this girl? My last master wanted the same-"

"You dare mention that twit Aladdin in my presence?"

Jasmine gasped at the sound of his name and ran to the wall where the voices were coming from and pressed her ear against the door.

"I am your master now! Now do as I say!"

There was a pause.

"Um...Master I can t make her, or anyone fall in love with you. It is beyond my powers. No words or demands can change that."

The sound of something being thrown and footsteps swiftly stepping toward the wall made Jasmine jolt up and run to hide behind a large curtain that was draped along the hallway. Peering through a hole in the drape, her eyes widened as the wall slid open to reveal Jafar. He peaked back and forth, as if to make sure that no one was witnessing, and then quickly stepped out and slid the wall shut. He began walking directly toward the drape and Jasmine held her breath. Right as he was about to run into her, he tossed the drape out of his way, nearly grazing her leg, and continued huffing down the hallway.

Relieved, Jasmine released her breath. She waited a few moments to make sure that he was far away from her now, and lightly tiptoed toward the wall. Placing her hand against the door she slowly pushed it open, taking extra care to not cause too much noise. As she quietly closed the door, her mouth dropped at what was inside. To her surprise, there was an entire room hidden behind the wall. Slowly she walked around taking in the scene. Rows of books filled the walls and several weapons were piled in the back corner. She stopped at the desk and put her hand on the back of the chair that sat in front of it. It was still warm from Jafar. She carefully fingered the papers on the table. Her heart began to sink as she read her husband's plans for the kingdom. Right when she was about to set the papers down where they belonged she noticed a small compartment that was so subtle she was surprised she even noticed it. Setting the papers to the side, she ran her fingers over the compartment until she found a crack large enough to open it. The nook contained only a small scroll. Picking it up and unrolling it, she whispered the words aloud as she read.

"Legend of a genie...?" She raised her eyebrow out of curiosity and continued reading. When she finished, she lowered the scroll and looked around.

"Why would he have this? And why would it be hidden? It s just a legend, a story. It can t be possible..."

"Nothing is impossible" came a voice from across the room, startling Jasmine. Immediately she recognized it as the voice she just heard earlier. Quickly looking up, she traced the voice to a corner of the room where the book shelves came to an end. Her eyes widened at the shock of what stood before her. It had the face of a man, but was blue and seemed to have a tail instead of legs.

"Who who are you?" stumbled Jasmine.

"It doesn't matter anymore, not as long as my master is still around" he said sadly with his head down. Jasmine took a small step toward him. Raising his head, his kind eyes smiled at her.

"But I know who you are."

"You do?" she said, leaning her head to the side.

"Oh yes! Almost every word out of Al's mouth was about you. He was right, words don't do you justice."

"Al?"

"Yeah, you know, your lover boy, Aladdin."

She gasped, "You know Aladdin?" and before she could control herself she ran over to him.

"Is he alive? Tell me he is alive! Please! I beg you, tell me where he is! I need to get to him! The most terrible things have been happening! Jafar has-" she paused, clasping her hands together in front of her mouth. Suddenly, she was flooded with realizations.

"Wait...master. You said your master, who is your master?" she stared at him innocently. He looked down in shame. "It's him isn't it? Jafar, he's your master."

"I can't help it. If only Al would've held onto my lamp."

"Your lamp?"

Genie nodded and looked over to the left. Jasmine followed his eyes until she saw the lamp sitting alone on a small table in the corner. She looked back over to the Genie.

"You really are a genie?"

"Afraid so."

"And you grant people any wish they want?"

"Well, almost any wish. There are a few exceptions."

The Genie stopped himself from continuing because he noticed that she was no longer listening. Her eyes were fixated on the lamp. Clenching her fists at her sides she slowly stepped toward the table. Taking a deep breath she reached her hand out, and right before her finger could brush against the cold metal she heard a loud slam.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" shrieked Jafar as he threw open the door. Jasmine jumped back in shock.

"Get away from that! How did you even get in here?" he screamed, barreling toward her. Jafar was tossing tables and pushing over chairs to get to her faster and Jasmine, filled with more fear than ever before, was backing up as quickly as possible.

"Jafar, please! I didn't mean to-" and before she could finish her sentence he had reached her and slapped her mightily across the face, throwing her into the wall. Jasmine stumbled to standing only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown into a book shelf.

"No! Please stop!" she begged through tears, but her words were not heard. Jafar's eyes were glowing with more rage than she had ever seen before, so much that he looked insane. He pulled her up and backhanded her again.

"Master, I-"

"Shut up! This does not concern you, slave!" Jafar spat at the Genie, causing him to shrink down into the corner out of fear.

"You have gone too far!" he screamed at Jasmine, and in a flash, her wrists were clasped in shackles to a chain attached to the ceiling. Stunned, afraid, and confused, she pulled helplessly in an attempt to break free. Suddenly, a whip appeared in Jafar's hand, and to Jasmine's horror, he reared back and struck her violently.

"How dare you enter MY corridor!" he fumed, whipping her swiftly. His speed increased with each word and Jasmine cried out as pain raced through her back.

"I should kill you for this! Who do you think you are? Didn't daddy ever teach you that it is not proper to touch what does not belong to you!"

Jafar threw the whip around with such force that sweat was pooling on his forehead. Finally, after many minutes, he saw Jasmine's body slump down, only supported by the shackles. Still breathing heavily, he dropped the whip and walked around her and held up her chin to his face. Her eyes were closed and her cries came in short muffles; she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"You fooled me, Jasmine," he whispered to her in a low tone, "I was beginning to think that you had finally understood things, but you have showed me that I was wrong. I hate being wrong."

He grabbed the chain, pulled her into him, and dug his fingers into her bleeding back, causing her to shriek. She opened her eyes from the sudden pain and met his glance. His eyes were menacing and his face held a smile of sadistic pleasure.

"I hope this has taught you your lesson."

When he released her, the shackles disappeared and she crumbled to the floor. Jafar stepped over her curled up body and walked calmly to the door, swiping up the lamp on his way out. Right before he crossed the threshold he turned around and said with an imperative, low tone,

"Jasmine, if you insist on acting with the desperation of a slave, you will be treated like one...remember that."

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone, gasping for air until she fell into blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Jafar was sitting on the edge of his chamber bed looking down at Jasmine's still body. He watched the slow rise and fall of her back, now adorned with deep crimson lines, as she breathed in her sleep. She had been unconscious for almost twelve hours. Even when he picked her up off of the cold, stone floor of his corridor and carried her to their room, she did not stir. Holding his finger in midair above her he traced the lacerations he had inflicted on her back; there were twenty-four. "Such a pity..." he thought to himself. She was too beautiful, too perfect, for injuries such as these. Although he wished it would have not come to this point, he did not regret what he had done. She almost destroyed everything he had built. All of is hard earned conquests had almost disappeared in her hands. He had no choice but to punish her so severely that it would be impossible for her to forget.

Worriment began to run through Jafar's mind and he began to imagine all of the destruction Jasmine would have caused if he wouldn't have stopped her in time. No doubt she would have taken away his power...and then...his life. She would have returned Agrabah to the ways of its weak, simplistic past, and no doubt she would have tried to find Aladdin. Moving his eyes up her body he noticed a strand of hair veiling her eyes. He lightly swept the dark lock off of her cheek and studied her face. She held so much spirit, so much will. "Damn that useless Genie..." he mumbled. Being fully aware that magic could not produce love, Jafar was now at a loss for how to handle Jasmine. Without constant control over her, she would be too dangerous to have. No, he could not allow her any leniency from this point forward, his kingdom, and his life, were too precious to risk. His brow furrowed as he made his decision: he would continue to cultivate her, to grow her into the powerful queen that he knew laid dormant inside, but he would use discipline if she strayed from the short leash he was about to place on her.

Suddenly deciding that she had slept long enough, Jafar attempted to wake her. He wrung out a warm cloth taken from a water basin and pressed it into the largest wound on her back with much more pressure than necessary. The pain startled Jasmine to waking and she hissed as a stinging sensation swarmed her body. Through blurred vision she saw a long, thin hand ringing out pink water from a cloth. Her head spun and she was unclear of where she was. Her body felt heavy, as if it had turned to cement, but she made an attempt to turn on her side. Shooting pain coursed through her back, causing her to let out a whimper, but she steadied herself with a folded arm that was tucked tight beside her. Turning her head her eyes focused in on a tall figure...it was Jafar. His eyes were lowered to meet hers and his mouth was tense; he looked angry. He raised an eyebrow at her and Jasmine knew that he was waiting for her to speak first. He was holding the cloth in midair, and once he got tired of waiting for her to say something he again lowered the cloth onto her broken skin. Hot pain caused Jasmine to gather her strength and move her body away from him, but Jafar grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Lie still!" he said in a deep, firm tone. "Unless you prefer to slow the healing process down for yourself."

Her throat was dry and sore, but she somehow she began to muster out words. "Don't act concerned, you did this to me!"

Anger surged in Jafar's chest and he threw the cloth down, stood from the bed and bent down to meet her face with his. His tone was low and evil, "Jasmine, on a normal day I would not tolerate your insolence, but today is NOT the day to try me. I should have killed you for what you did, but instead I find myself actually attempting to help you, and believe me...I do not help anyone. Despite this you have the audacity to further disrespect me. Do you have a death wish?"

"No. I have a soul, a spirit, which you have tried so desperately to steal from me by locking me away in this cage like some worthless animal because it scares you!"

Their eyes remained locked on each other's during a moment of silence, hers blazing with fury. Suddenly, Jafar began laughing menacingly at her, causing rage to pump through Jasmine's chest.

"Don't hide behind laughter! You and I both know it's true!" She leaned in and smirked at him. "Remember...husband...I now know your little secret. You've managed to hide it from everyone else but I knew better. I knew that something must have intervened and helped you take what doesn't belong to you. I knew you couldn't have done all of this on your own...I found you out."

Jafar had stopped his laughter many moments ago and was visibly seething with anger. "Tread carefully my darling if you want to see another day."

No longer caring about consequences she let a devious smile spread across her face as she continued. "You couldn't have taken Agrabah all by your little self could you? No, you needed something strong to help you, so you found a way through, of all things, a genie. You're sharp, I ll give you that, but you're not as powerful as everyone thinks you are and you know it deep down. In fact, you're afraid, afraid that all you've managed to steal will be taken from you as quick as it came. And you know that it will. You glide around the palace with such calmness but inside you're shaking with weakness. I can see it all over you. You're scared of everything, you're scared of me. Look at you...you're terrified!"

No longer able to contain his emotion he ripped Jasmine up by the shoulder and backhanded her. She slammed into the bed post but before her body had a chance to slump down onto the floor Jafar had wrapped both hands around her throat and he began to tighten them, choking the air from her lungs.

"Weak? How foolish can you be?" he screamed. "I am the most powerful sorcerer on earth and you...you are just a spoiled child!"

Jasmine struggled with all of her might for air, but none would come. Her nails dug into his arms, but anger did not allow him to notice. Feeling herself beginning to slip into the blackness of death she suddenly came to know just how much she wanted to live. Dying had seemed so easy and almost pleasant before, but now her mind was flooded with images of her lonely father and Aladdin. She must survive for them. She must survive for herself. Not able to speak, her eyes pleaded to Jafar. Her eyes began to dim and Jafar knew he was close to killing her. Being fully under the command of his emotions he released her and she fell to the floor coughing. He kneeled down, grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Jasmine, listen to me carefully. I think you have been mistaken, for it is not I who is the weak one, but you. I just held your life in my hands...I am still holding your life in my hands, it will always be there. If you want to live and if you want your father to live you will watch the words that leave that delicate mouth of yours."

He leaned into her, his lips brushing hers. "And I know that you want to live. You let your secret out too. I saw it just now. Your eyes were begging me to stop. But don't worry, my pet..." he slowly and deeply kissed her, "lucky for you I am merciful." He began kissing down her neck in between words. "It does me well to keep you around. You know just how to take away all of my stress that comes from such great power." He stopped, his mouth lingering on her collarbone. After a pause he whispered in her ear, "But do not ever again confuse mercy with weakness or it will be the end of you."

He let her go and stood up, towering over her. "I think that's enough sensuality for the night." His tone grew stronger and more serious. "Now, I think I may have made the mistake of being too easy on you. Last night's little mishap was proof of that. This changes now. I will be keeping the guards below our balcony but I think I may have someone check in on you whenever I see fit. There will be no more wandering around. You may go to the menagerie or in the throne room if you need to find me but you will go nowhere else. And Jasmine, if I come looking for you and do not find you, I think we both know what the consequences will be. Now, I think I will leave you alone tonight. I will send someone in to finish what I so graciously started before you felt the need to act out like a child. My suggestion is that you take this alone time to truly contemplate on what weakness is because you clearly are misguided in its definition."

He began walking swiftly toward the door but stopped right before the threshold. Turning and boring his eyes into her he said, "Oh and Jasmine, I'm sure this goes without saying, but that room you ventured into last night is forbidden. If I catch you in that room again I promise I will take everything from you that you hold dear. And do not dare to even think about seeing that lamp...again I suppose we both have secrets now, don't we?"

And in a flash he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was slow torture for Jasmine. She had spent most of the first four days in bed, unable to move much due to her injuries. Servants came to her once a day to feed her and check her healing. She hated seeing the flood of pity practically gush out of their eyes every time they looked at her state. It wasn't necessary and she was perfectly capable of reminding herself of the condition she was in, she did not need help with that. Once she was well enough to get out of bed, her misery began to worsen. She was not allowed to leave the room and as the slow hours turned into even longer days she began to wonder how long one could survive in solitude before they became insane; however, there was one positive thing that came with her current dilemma: Jafar had not returned to their room since their last exchange of words. She never ceased to be surprised when night would fall and he did not open the door. In fact, the only man who did open her door frequently was the guard Jafar had ordered to check in on her, and oh how she was beginning to loathe that guard. Every time he peered into the room he brought with him a smirk that made Jasmine flush with anger. He enjoyed seeing her captivity, it was obvious.

It was now the seventh day and Jasmine found herself yet again pacing the length of the room, pondering if there would ever be an end to this torture. For the first time she found herself truly backed into a corner. Granted, the break from Jafar was marvelous but she couldn't live out the rest of her days locked in a room...she just couldn't. She knew that the only way of escaping this prison would be if Jafar let her out, but even if he did she would then have to try and survive him on a daily basis. She stopped her feet and looked straight ahead at her own reflection in the mirror. The person that lay in front of her now seemed to be a stranger. This person was not her. This person looked not like a woman but a scared little girl. Her body had gotten thinner and her face slightly paler. She was still beautiful, but was becoming dim. No longer able to stand herself she turned her gaze to the large window that overlooked the garden. She walked to the window and watched birds fly across the burnt sky. Water flowed luxuriously from the fountain below and servants were tending to the landscape. She then realized that life had continued on without her. The feeling of the walls closing in had made her assume that the world was trapped there with her, that it was unable to move forward, but she was wrong. Everything was moving on...everything but her. She looked down on the guards to see them behaving foolishly as always. Then for a brief moment she allowed herself to imagine jumping off of the balcony and crashing to the ground below, right between their feet. Allowing this thought to linger a little longer she wondered if plunging to her death was a way to move forward and end this pain.

She then noticed a short man being escorted down the entrance way of the palace heading toward the east wing. Suddenly Jasmine lost her breath. It was her father. Tears immediately sprung up from her eyes and she so badly wanted to scream to him in hopes of him noticing her for even a second. He looked so sad, so defeated. It then occurred to her that he was undeniably feeling the same way she was. Suddenly feelings of wanting to protect him from this life welled up in her chest. No, she couldn't end her own life, what was she thinking? It would break her father's heart, he would have nothing left to live for, and Jafar would kill him regardless. She had to keep fighting, there was no choice. But what would her next move be?

_And do not dare to even think about seeing that lamp again_

Jafar's words of warning rang in her head. That was it! She needed to find the lamp, it would be the only way to defeat him. Jasmine leaned on the balcony, resting her chin in her palm. Where was the lamp? It most certainly was not in Jafar's secret room, he was more cunning than that. He would not leave it in any place where another may find it either. Jasmine suddenly popped her head up and her eyes widened.

"His old chamber! That's it! It must be in there!"

The realization that he most likely had spent all week in his old room showered over her. Feelings of relief and determination pumped through her veins and she knew she must somehow get into that room. But how? She must find a time when she would be certain that he was somewhere else. Actually, she must first find a way out of this damn room. Lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard a loud voice rumble through the entrance-way of the palace.

"Out of my way."

She looked down to see Jafar gliding down the walkway, his cape brushing past the dispersing servants. He was heading toward the east wing, probably to discuss more foreign affairs with her father. Although he did not want to include her father in his business, Jafar had not built the relationship her father had with other rulers, and so his services were still needed. Suddenly a harsh knock echoed on Jasmine's door. "This is it!" she thought to herself. This was her moment to find the lamp and save both the kingdom and herself. Sheer spirit took over her and moved her frantically to the door and seconds later it was opened by the guard. Before he could even peak his head in, Jasmine snapped at him,

"I am in no mood for you today! You know very well that I am still in here, as if I could get out even if I wanted to, so leave me be and stay away!"

The guard's evil smile faded and was replaced with a look of shock at her nerve. After he stared stunned at her for a moment he frowned and closed the door. Jasmine pressed her ear against the door and listened to his footsteps stomp away until they were no longer audible. Smiling to herself, she looked down at the door. Yelling at him was only a ruse to distract him from the piece of paper she had wedged in the doorway to prevent it from locking. She slowly creaked open the door to make sure that not a single soul lingered in the hallway. Once she felt safe, desperation took control of her body and carried her down the hall. She tiptoed as fast as she could down the halls, making sure to stay close to the wall in case she needed to hide. Finally, she found herself in front of Jafar's old chamber door. Removing a pin from her headband she fiddled with the lock until the door popped open just the slightest. A cold gust of air was released from the room and sent chills down her spine. Taking a deep breath she entered the room and closed the door behind her. The blackness of the room seemed to reach around her throat and choke her immediately and she was frozen in place surveying what lie in front of her. There were no windows to let in the light of day. In fact, she would have been swallowed in complete darkness had it not been for two oil lamps dimly dancing in the corners of the room. The fact that they were left burning suggested that she did not have much time before Jafar would return for them. She inhaled deeply in order to calm herself, gathered her strength and began her search. She had to work swiftly and she knew she must be especially careful not to leave anything out of place. Although the room was sparsely filled, Jafar paid unwavering attention to detail and would notice the slightest change if anything was not returned to its exact location. She began at one corner of the room, delicately opening drawers and lightly looking under surfaces. Finally after many moments she found herself right back where she started and had come up empty.

"I thought for sure it would be here..." she said sadly to herself. "What will I do now? Where do I go from here? I will never find that lamp...my father and my people are going to suffer all because of me. And me? I will never get away from this monster now. I'm trapped."

Jasmine could no longer hold in her emotion and tears began to rapidly run down her face and splash onto the cold floor. The weight of her despair was too much for her to tolerate and she collapsed onto the couch beside her. Feeling a sharp stab in her side startled her. She immediately sat up and looked down at the couch. She could not see anything and then became confused. Fabric could not stab her. Wrinkling her forehead she ran her hand over the cushion. To her surprise there was a sharp object underneath the fabric and she squatted down next to it in order to get a better look. Over top of the sharp object was a hole in the fabric that had recently been stitched back up. Jasmine grabbed her hair pin again and cautiously plucked the string that was holding the fabric together. Immediately the hole split open to reveal a medium-sized wooden box. The box looked ancient and was locked. She feebly tried picking the lock with her hair pin, but it would not budge. She shook the box, waiting for it to rattle.

"Hey! Watch it out there! Some people are trying to have some peace and quiet!"

Startled by the voice she froze and stared at the box with her wide eyes.

"Genie?" she whispered, "Genie, is that you?"

"Well, it certainly isn't Allah is it? Who's this?"

"Genie, it's Jasmine...wait, why are you allowed to talk to me?"

"Jasmine! Finally, someone nice to talk to! Well, I can't help anyone but my master, but he never commanded that I stay in my lamp. He probably should've been more specific."

"The lamp IS in there!" she gasped. "Genie I need to know where Jafar put the key to this box! Please tell me where it is! Where is it? I need to know now! I'm forbidden to look for your lamp or to leave my room! Quick, tell me where it is!"

"If I knew I would tell you. All I know is that you finding my lamp made him...um, let's say a little angry...and he took me here, put me in this box and then put the box into something else-"

"He hid you in the couch cushion."

"Oh...well he hid me and the box all while rambling on and on about how no one will ever again find this lamp and destroy what he has built. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I don't know where the key is."

Utterly devastated, Jasmine sank to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest and tightly clenched the box against her heart.

"Oh no...Genie what am I going to do now? That key could be anywhere. I'm never going to find it. He is going to own and control me for as long as I can survive it." She began to cry again.

"Don't cry...you can find it! You seem smarter than any girl I've ever known! You found me! You can find the key!"

"This is a box! It's easier to find, it's larger! A key could be anywhere! This was my only opportunity to find the lamp and now it's ruined. I've failed. It's only a matter of time before Jafar starts dealing with me again. Genie, I am honestly unsure of how much more of him I can withstand. He is going to be the death of me."

"Don't say that! Jasmine, he's not as powerful as you think he is. It's all an act! You have more influence on him than you know!"

"What? What do you mean?" she stared innocently at the box.

"You have spirit and he knows it. And he's infatuated with you. Those two things are a deadly combination aren't they?"

"How do you know what he thinks? Did he tell you?"

"Jasmine, right before you found my lamp he tried to use his last wish."

"What was it?"

"He wanted me to make you fall in love with him."

"What?" Jasmine's voice for the first time broke out of a whisper in her disgust.

"He wants to possess you. He thought that if I made you fall in love with him you would still have your willfulness but would no longer be a threat."

"But why didn't you do it? Don't you have to do what he says?"

"Well lucky for you I can't make anyone fall in love, some things are just beyond my power. Aladdin hinted around about it too in the past. But from the sounds of it he didn't need my help with winning you over even if I could have!"

Jasmine's face lit up at the sound of her lover's name. "Genie I know I already asked you this before but we were...interrupted. Is Aladdin alive? I need to know!"

"Jasmine I can't know for sure. But he was sent to the very ends of the earth. I'm sorry to say but it would be a miracle if he made it out."

"Do not say that!" Tears began to flow again. "He is all I think about. He is how I will myself out of bed every day. He is how I keep breathing each moment! He is the reason why I still keep fighting that monster! He is the reason why I haven't flung myself off of a balcony!"

"I know he is." The Genie's voice saddened. "But hey, I said I can't know for sure. Hey! Carpet did fly after him! Maybe Carpet can bring him back! Yeah, that's it! Carpet will save him! It just may take a little while for him to get back to Agrabah. It is a long trip!"

Jasmine managed to smile, "Genie you're right. The Carpet did follow him! I didn't even notice at the time! He WILL come back to me! I just have to hold on until he does. But what do I do in the mean time? I have to find that key! I just have to-"

Suddenly Jasmine began to hear Jafar shouting in the distance. He was heading inside of the palace. Jasmine gasped and shoved the box back into the cushion.

"I will come back I promise! And when I do, it will be with a key!" she whispered right before she began to frantically sew the pieces of fabric back together as quickly as her fingers would allow.

By the time she finished the last stitch her heart felt as though it was going to break through her bones from pounding. She ran to the door, took one last look to make sure that all was as it should be, and quietly left the room and locked the door behind her. She was tiptoeing at maximum speed down the hall until she had come to a curtain divider, but when she tossed the curtain out of her way the thick, heavy cloth swiped her back making contact with the lacerations that were still healing. The searing pain shocked her and made her cry out. When she opened her eyes again she noticed two servants across the way staring at her, each holding the most pathetic look of pity. They looked at her as if she was a sad, helpless child and suddenly Jasmine felt anger surge up from within her core. She was so tired of seeing the same expression from others over and over again. It made her feel weak, a feeling which she dreaded more than any other. Unable to take it any longer she yelled,

"What are you staring at?" Completely taken over by her temper she grabbed a vase nearby and threw it at their feet. Shards showered the marble floor. "I do NOT need your pity!"

Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was fuming. She turned to walk away but then noticed someone watching her from a distance. She narrowed her eyes and made the tall figure out to be Jafar. He was looming in the hallway she needed to pass in order to get back to her room and she wondered just how long he had been there. Her heart clenched at the thought of him seeing her outside of their room but the anger raging through her veins overwhelmed any other emotion that tried to present itself. She began storming down the hallway directly toward him and once she reached him she stopped for a brief moment, breathing heavy and staring unapologetically into his eyes. Although his calm air remained, his eyes were furious, but Jasmine was drowning so deep in her own anger and frustration that she did not even noticed. After a moment of staring she swiftly turned, her lush ponytail brushing against his fingers, and stormed back into their chamber.

Slamming the door behind her she began letting out her rage on the various objects in the room. She pushed over a table and threw vases until the energy was depleted from her. She was standing in the middle of the wreckage out of breath when she heard the door open and close gently. She whipped around to see Jafar with his arms crossed tightly, an eyebrow raised, and scowling at her.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this was a long chapter, sorry! I just really wanted to get the plot rolling and add some action into it. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story! It really means a lot! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all, sorry for the long wait, but I have been extremely busy lately. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for your patience and your reviews! You all are amazing! :-)**

Jasmine, exhausted and out of breath, found herself locked into a direct stare with Jafar. His eyes were dark and menacing as they scrutinized her from head to toe. Finally breaking the freeze frame, he slowly approached her. When the distance between them was almost nonexistent Jasmine swallowed hard, trying to hold onto what little nerve and anger she had left before it was conquered by fear. Jafar's eyes moved from hers to the floor which was now riddled with reminders of the vases that once decorated the room. Raising an eyebrow and biting his lip he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began slowly circling around her surveying the aftermath of her temper.

"Tsk, tsk..." he said slowly. Jasmine began to feel less like a human being and more like a dying animal in the desert while her enemy circled her, waiting for her most vulnerable moment. She held her hands firm to her sides and as much as she tried to not show her fear she could not help but tremble.

"Now...I wonder what could have made my little flower so angry?" he said smoothly as he stopped behind her and lightly ran his index finger down the middle of her lower back. He patiently waited for her response but Jasmine, completely at a loss for what to say or do, closed her eyes and remained silent. After a moment he began twirling a dark tendril from her ponytail around his finger.

"Hmm...not speaking to me I see?"

Still silence.

"Such a shame...especially when I have so many questions for you, my dear" he wrapped his long, icy fingers around her hip bones and leaned his mouth into her ear.

"But where to begin?"

Suddenly his nails dug into her hips and spun her around to face him causing Jasmine to open her eyes and gasp. As his face morphed into pure anger he grabbed her wrists and gripped tightly while Jasmine let out a small whimper. Snarling he firmly spoke, "Why were you out of our room?"

"I...I...just" Jasmine stammered. Her week of solitude had caused her to forget how debilitating her fear could be.

"Well?" said Jafar exhaustively. Taking her chin in his hand he directed her to look at the shards of vase on the floor. "It would seem by the results of this room that you have paragraphs to say. Well I am all ears, you have my attention."

Jasmine swallowed hard. Jafar smirked, "Aw, do not tell me you have stage fright now do you?"

Jafar then gave her the same, sadistic look he had given her on their first night together, a look that expressed his victory over her. Having enough of feeling like an evil man's conquest, Jasmine yanked her wrist free and pushed him off of her. "Don't touch me! You want to know why I was out of this room?" her voice rose with each word, "I suppose it was because I got tired of feeling like a prisoner in my own home! I am not a doll that you can lock away when you are tired of playing with me! I am a human being and as such I have complete say over my own thoughts and actions! So yes, I did defy you because you don t own me! I and only I own me, you damned cursed-"

Her words were cut short as the back of Jafar's hand made contact with her cheek and before she could think she found herself on the floor, her right hand crushing a shard of vase. Through teary eyes she watched as the floor beneath her hand began to turn red from her own blood.

"You simply refuse to learn from anything, you are affected by nothing. How many times must we find ourselves in the same situation, Jasmine?"

She looked up at Jafar who was slowly shaking his head. Gathering her pride, she stood up and stared him right in the eye, blood still trailing down her palm and crashing to the floor. "Since I refuse to be your little toy I suppose t will be until one of us dies."

Jafar let out a small laugh, "My dear if I wanted you for a toy I would have made you my slave, not my queen. You see, the problem with you Jasmine is that you think you are being noble, fighting the good fight if you will. You have always been spoiled and because of this your point of view is too simple. You see yourself and your father's rule as purely good and you look at me as the devil. But believe me, your father had enemies too. Although the palace and the city are disjointed by the sudden change in leadership, things will die down. And even if you don't believe me, people have short term memories. A year from now the people and this palace will adjust, but if you do not then everyone will see you as an over privileged little girl who refuses to lead her people." Jafar grabbed her hand, and although she tried to pull it away, he held it out in front of his chest and began pulling out the shard. "I suppose it is a shame that your father never exposed you to any part of the real world. It would have prepared you to be a queen. Pity..."

Jasmine cringed, there was that word again. It was almost as if the air around her had been replaced with pity. Everyone, her father, the servants, gave her nothing but pity, and now even the source of her troubles pitied her. She couldn't take it anymore; she felt so out of control. Before she could help herself the words just came out.

"I threw the vase because I was angry. I was angry at the servants." Once he had removed the shard, she pulled her hand back to her chest and walked past him up to the balcony, looking out the window. "I despise the way they look at me, as if I am a dying dog. All these people, even my father, all they feel is shame and pity toward me. I have lost all of my respect. I feel powerless." Jasmine was suddenly surprised at the honesty that had just expelled itself out of her. Did loneliness affect her so much that she was now confessing her feelings to the person she hated most? Not quite believing that the words had just come out, she turned and looked at Jafar for evidence. His stare on her was unwavering, waiting for her to continue. He seemed to be hanging on her every word. It was then that she remembered what the Genie had said,

_he's not as powerful as you think he is. You have more influence on him than you know_

Was Genie right? Was she really his weak point? She looked again at Jafar who was now biting his lip in anticipation for her to reveal her thoughts. She looked down at the floor for a moment, feeling her chest begin to shake. She was beginning to feel fear again, fear over what she was about to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since the last update! But I have finally posted a new chapter, yay!**

Still harboring the look of caution and concern on her face, Jasmine pushed through her fear and met the eyes of her husband's. Her warm, still inviting eyes reflected the staunch, cold black of his and for a moment she saw their dynamic for what it really was: two opposites born to forever be enemies-he water, and her fire, both deadly in their own right. Although her soured soul had the ability to engulf anything in its path, she knew he would eventually extinguish her. He may keep a cool and collective surface, but his hunger for power and control raged beneath in the undertow, ready to pull any light into its darkness. She realized then that there was no point in fighting water with fire. He had been on the receiving end of her fire many times and yet had squelched her faithfully. She must become water and meld together with him. Though it may be painful and repulsive inside, she must join the powerful ocean that was Jafar, this was the only way left.

Sighing, she clasped her arms around herself and spoke toward the floor, "I don't want to be powerless anymore. I can't live another day feeling this weak."

As she blinked slowly a tear plummeted to the floor and she knew that this would be the last time that he would ever see her cry. She inhaled deeply and raised her head so that her eyes burrowed into his,

"This is how they see me but not how they see you. There is no one in the world that pities you, is there? No one who looks at you as a child they want to cradle. No. They look at you and they see nothing but power. I am powerless but you, my husband, are the symbol of strength."

She allowed a small giggle to escape her lips. "What a funny match we make, hmm?"

Jafar had not broken his stare on her since she began speaking. His expression was unreadable and he remained still as she uncrossed her arms, removing her self-made shield, and walked directly up to him, her head level with his chest. Jafar's heart began to beat faster, to the rhythm of hers, as she lifted her chin to lock her gaze with his, her lips almost brushing his. She paused, allowing him to take in her sincerity and need, and only until then had she whispered her next words,

"I want your power."

Jafar held his breath, letting it stir inside of him like a storm that was only meant for him to feel. Although the pressure in his chest began to swell almost to the point where it was unbearable he held steady in his staunchness. He searched her eyes hoping that they would reveal what her words had not yet made known. She wanted his power? What did this mean? What was she asking? While staring intently he noticed the mournful glaze that seemed to permanently coat Jasmine's eyes began to dry up bringing a sharp brightness behind it, like a fog evaporating to reveal the blinding light of morning. The heat of her hand burned into his flesh as she pulled his neck down slowly, bringing him down to her level.

"I am so tired of feeling weak. Teach me how to be strong. Show me how to be like you. Please..."

It may have been in his nature to be skeptical with the words of others, but Jafar had never seen honesty and sincerity like what was beaming in her eyes at that moment. While he found himself falling into her earnestness, time and experience was able to keep at least one foot on the ground. His voice was quiet, almost shaky.

"What makes you believe that I would ever do that?"

At last her gaze broke from his and traveled down to his hand that she was now holding. She brought it up to her chin, tracing the lines of his palm with her delicate finger.

"Because..."

She lightly kissed his wrist, wrapping it in the softness of her pouty flesh only to follow by placing his hand on the base of her own neck while she smiled.

"You need a queen by your side. I am that queen."

Jafar's skin lit on fire as Jasmine's mouth crushed itself into his. Her once delicate fingers bore into his shoulder blades with a fierceness that he had never known before. His response was strong and swift as he encircled his arms around her small waist, pulling her so tightly into him that he felt the sharpness of her hipbone pressing into his body. For the first time, she did not fight it but willingly dove into the ocean, allowing herself to be swept up and away. Running her fingers through his long raven hair and pulling him down onto her she hoped that she would not drown in his current.

Their bodies overtook each other until dawn, when the waves finally receded with the glow of the early morning. As incense smoke danced in the air so did Jasmine's fingers along Jafar's naked chest. He kept his grip around her body tight despite physical exhaustion. He could feel the beginning change in her energy and smiled to himself in satisfaction. Perhaps she was not a lost cause? His eyes flickered across the pale satin bed sheets. They were peppered and smeared with crimson streaks and he then remembered the wound in his wife's hand. Encasing her wrist with his fingers he sat the both of them up and examined her palm. He ran his finger over the laceration, causing her to wince.

"Sshh..."

He said as he brought her palm to his face and kissed the wound, holding her hand to his mouth. She felt a burning sensation and began to protest but he held her steady. After moments had passed he released her hand and Jasmine was shocked at what she saw. The cut had disappeared, leaving her skin as bright as a newborn's. Her eyes shot up to his in disbelief. She was unable to speak.

"You are no longer wounded, Jasmine. Nothing, no one can hurt you now. You are whole. You are mine...you are my wife...that makes you invincible. Do you understand?"

She felt a sudden surge of strength, something that she had not felt in forever. She felt alive, electric. And as she fell back on top of him she would ensure that he would feel it too.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yet again I completely suck at updating regularly. However, this chapter ended up being quite long with a lot of dialogue so embrace the small victories I guess? :-)**

The afternoon sun washed over Jasmine while she lay on the cooling stone of the large, garden fountain. Gingerly she dipped her fingers into the still water, disturbing its glass-like quality. She watched as the ripples spread out to cover the breadth of the pool before disappearing into obscurity and then began to ponder on how quiet the past month had been in the palace. Day to day life had become calmer, predictable, tolerable, and-if she was being honest with herself-some days were even enjoyable. She had learned to view her husband as a lesson of power rather than a monster, and this shift in view brought with it more changes than she could have ever wished for. His violent tendencies toward her morphed into not kindness but passion. Now when his hands met her it was not to strike her down but to wrap her into himself, to keep her close. And close was where she wanted to be. She found herself studying him. In times when he was alone and deep in thought to times when he interacted with others from servants to various men of power, she watched intently in an effort to absorb even an ounce of his strength. In fact, she had begun to take in parts of his qualities and even took on a new selective reserve to replace the childlike outbursts that she was so well known for. Jafar had noticed this change in her as well and in turn began to treat her more like a queen in front of others, almost taking a sense of pride in her. This evolution between them surely must surprise them both.

When her musings began to fade she noticed her reflection in the fountain start to dim. The sun was setting and this evening was reserved for a political dinner that would be hosted in the palace. Reluctantly, she left the peace of the garden and made her way up to her room. To her surprise she found the bed draped with a slim, long dress that was as rich and black as her hair. It was almost too beautiful to disturb and she decided that she would not do so until it was necessary.

For an hour she prepared, cleansing her skin with scented water, lining her eyes so that they became mesmerizing, and elaborately tying her hair in a high ponytail, creating a coal waterfall down to the middle of her back. The feel of the fabric as she slid it over her legs was luxurious and once it was on completely she noticed how it clung to her body like a second flesh. The sleeves went from her wrists to the tips of her shoulders, barely capping them. She spent a moment admiring this work of art until something caught her attention. Turning her body she could see in her mirror that the dress was backless, exposing her skin from the top of her shoulder blades and plunging down to the very bottom of her lower back. Her heart sank as her vision narrowed in on the scars that still bore the pain of her husband's anger.

"How is it that even the most expensive fabrics in the world are shrouded by the beauty of your eyes?"

Jafar's snakelike ability to appear from nowhere was uncanny. He slowly approached her, taking in his prize more with each step until is slender hands encased her shoulders. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the burning and tempting sent of sandalwood that laced her raven hair. She smelled enticing and dangerous.

"Are you as pleased with this dress as I am?"

She placed her hands on top of his and spoke carefully, "Jafar…please take these scars away. I know that you can and I cannot bear to look at them one more day. I do not feel whole."

His face turned stoic as he drew his hands back to his sides, backing away from her slightly.

"No Jasmine. I will not do that."

She quickly turned around to look directly into his eyes. "Why? Why would you say that? I know that you have the ability! All they do is remind me of a past pain, of something that I need to forget. And do you want our guests to see the cruelty you are capable of?"

Feeling that she was beginning to get out of control he swiftly pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists firm and burrowing his eyes deep into hers. She seemed frightened which satisfied him.

"No, Jasmine I do not want them to see what I am capable of. I want YOU to see what I am capable of. As you so succinctly put it, they serve as a reminder to you. And this reminder is not something that you need to or will ever forget. I have admired the progress you have made recently and encourage you to find strength; however, I will never let you forget who allowed you to have that strength. I will never let you forget who is truly in control and will always be. And most importantly, I will never let you forget what can happen, what is at stake, if you choose to defy me. Do you understand?"

Feeling trapped both in body and in words, her gaze went to the floor, symbolizing her acceptance of defeat.

"Yes."

Her voice was soft and gentle and after a moment of appraisal, he released her from his grasp.

"By the way, I have something special for you, my dear."

He turned to present a folded piece of cloth. Hesitantly, she walked up to it but then looked at him in an unsure manner.

"Open it."

Her fingers worked the beautiful fabric until it revealed its contents. A shimmering gold chain sat delicately on top of the material with a large, glowing ruby hanging on at the bottom. Overcome by its beauty, her hands fled to cover her mouth. She had never seen something so marvelous. Jafar guided her to face the mirror. He stood behind her, draping the jewel over her chest and clasping it behind her neck. His fingers made their way to her collarbones and rested.

"This is a new reminder for you, a reminder for my queen to never forget her own power, the power that her king has given her."

"It's so beautiful…"

"Yes it is. The power of beauty. However, power that comes from within can be just as potent. Jasmine, bring me the flowers in the vase that is sitting on the table by the door."

His sudden request confused her but she decided not to ask. As she took a step toward the door he held her in place.

"No. Bring them here."

"I don't understand."

He took her hand and placed it on top of the jewel so that she was holding it tight and took her other hand so that it was reaching out to the vase. He whispered in her ear.

"Concentrate. Do not go retrieve the vase. Have it come to you. You own it after all."

She felt a warming sensation fill her chest and to her surprise the vase lifted in the air and made its way to her outstretched hand. Excitement rushed through her veins, stunning her speech.

"You told me that you wanted my power, well here is a little taste of it, my pet."

"I can make things move?"

"This jewel is enchanted. It fosters the wearer's inner strength, and as long as it is in your grasp, you have the power to manipulate things."

She exhaled heavily in disbelief. Satisfied, Jafar turned her to face the mirror, plucked a bud from the flowers in the vase, and placed it in her hand.

"Make it grow."

Clasping the jewel once more the bud began to open up into full bloom right in the palm of her hand. Jafar took the flower and delicately placed it in her hair, surveying her form in the mirror. His hands slid down to clasp her waist and he took in her scent.

"You are simply enticing tonight. You need to stop tempting me, pussycat, or we will never make it to our guests."

Although Jafar was losing himself in Jasmine, her eyes remained locked on the jewel and on her new found source of strength.

"This power feels so wonderful. It makes me want to move the oceans, to move the deserts. It almost feels…dangerous."

Ignoring his advances she walked herself over to their balcony and looked up into the darkened sky.

"I want to move the stars." She turned back to him in earnest.

"Am I able to change the stars?"

Jafar went over to her and turned her around so that her back was against his chest and they were both looking up into the net of stars.

"Why would you want to change something so perfect? It would be wise of you to be careful with this gift, pussycat, I would not want you to lose control."

He took her shoulders and brought her back into his chest, relaxing her into him while he began to leave small kisses down the side of her neck. She was enjoying the moment when all of a sudden she saw something dart across the sky, almost splitting it in two. She jolted up and leaned forward over the balcony in an attempt to follow it with her stare.

"What? What is it?" Jafar was just as jolted as she was.

"Did you see? There was something-"

Taking in his quizzical yet looming look, she thought it best to not finish her thought.

"It must have been a shooting star."

Still seeming a bit uncertain of the truth in her statement, he lifted his hand toward the sky and gradually a single star turned from hot white to a rich, bright red before falling from the sky.

"If you want the stars, you shall have them."

She smiled as he wrapped his body around hers. Once again, he began kissing her neck and pushed his hand into her lower back, bringing her closer in with passion.

"But the guests-" she weakly protested.

"Let them wait."

As he took her over, she managed to get one last quick look at the sky to recover what flew so fast in front of her before Jafar crushed his mouth with to hers. In a moment the beautiful dress was in a pool around her feet, replaced by his flesh.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I completely suck with updates but here's TWO new chapters! Please continue the reviews if possible. They really help the writing! :-)**

Two weeks had passed since Jafar had given Jasmine the pendant and today she found herself in the menagerie with a flower in hand while the other held tight her magical gift. Putting all concentration into the flower she watched it begin to sprout multiple stems, but before she realized it the growth became out of control. The now large plant caused her hand to buckle under the weight, and as it dropped to the ground a thorn tore through the flesh of her arm causing a deep laceration. Blood began to run fast creating multiple crimson lines down her tan skin. She quickly grasped the pendant and tried with all of her might to heal herself but no relief would come. Thankfully at that moment Jafar had come into the garden and swiftly walked to her once he saw her panic. He took her arm in his hands.

"Stay still." He said calmly as he wiped his hand over the wound.

Within seconds the slit closed leaving only drying blood for evidence. He surveyed the area around them while she nursed her arm, and it was clear by the multiple large plants lying on the ground that she had been using her new gift for quite a few hours.

He sat down beside her, "It appears as though you are progressing in strides with your gift. I imagined it would not take you long to understand its power."

She continued to stare at her arm in confusion and it occurred to Jafar that she most likely was not paying attention to what he was saying. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to meet his.

"Where are you, my pet?"

She removed her face from his grasp and held the pendant, "I don't understand.I can move things, I can grow things...why couldn't I heal myself?" Her eyes met his in earnest, "I tried...I concentrated with everything I have but nothing happened. I couldn't stop the bleeding. Why didn't it work?"

"While you may be able to manipulate objects with the pendant you cannot heal yourself. It was not meant for that. In fact, it is quite the opposite."

She expressed a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"This pendant cannot change or effect the human body. It is merely meant to foster inner strength but it cannot help heal. It is dependent upon the wearer's physical integrity. Meaning, if your body becomes injured so does its magical qualities and the less likely it is to work."

"But why would it be like that?" she asked.

"Jasmine I created this pendant for you as a gift. There is no other like it in the world. You asked for my power and I provided you with a taste. I was interested to see how you would do with a small amount of power but I made sure that it was a power that would not become wild, a power that you would not forget where it came from and who allowed you to have it. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head.

"Power does not happen all at once. It demands time for growth. It requires cleverness and self-control. You are my queen. You possess all that you need but time is necessary. As time passes and as you prove yourself worthy I will give you more power. Immerse yourself in the journey, Jasmine."

She smiled, "Yes, I will."

"Good. Now show me what you can do."

A smirk set across her face as she stood, reached out her arms to the ground and closed her eyes. Within seconds a stem sprouted up from the earth rapidly shooting into the air, forming a thick, fully mature tree. Its height stretched so far up into the sky that the top was blinded by the summer sun and its trunk was so sturdy that not even a herd of elephants could sway it. Jafar looked upon it to evaluate her work.

"Impressive."

He grasped her hips and pushed her back up against the tree. His long, thin fingers wrapped around her wrists and brought them to meet above her head,

"Now show your King what else you can do, pussycat."

His lips pressed passionately into hers and they fiercely kissed for what seemed like forever. Once they finally broke apart she raised her eyebrow sensually, leaned into his ear and whispered,

"If you release me I will show you, my Lord."

Feeling an uncontrollable yearning, he immediately let go of her wrists. Her almond eyes burned into his and she lowered herself onto her knees.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was beginning to set, shielding the palace in the haze of dusk. Jasmine sat in silence at a small table. Her legs were crossed elegantly while her index finger traced the rim of her wine glass. Jafar had been in a royal meeting the majority of the day and she wondered what the outcome would be. Her mind traveled to her father. He had always made a point to teach her about politics but to her regret she did not put as much interest into it as she should have. Now she found herself craving to know more, to be involved, to take hold of the responsibility that had been placed on her since birth. However, these new desires had been somewhat thwarted by Jafar, for he very rarely let her in on these matters. He certainly never included her in meetings with other diplomats. Her frustration over this matter had been building for quite some time now, but she was unable to pursue a solution because she was at a loss on how to persuade him to let her in.

She tensely took a long drink of her wine, feeling the warmth travel down to her belly. He would speak to her at night as their bodies lay entwined with one another about cultivating her, teaching her, sharing power, yet how could she become a great queen if he would not allow her to completely thrive?

"Power..." she mused to herself. Her husband had demonstrated his power so clearly from the beginning. He had asserted himself as head of all others and from that moment not a soul except for her had ever challenged him. She fully understood how he was portrayed to all people within the palace. No one ever dared to make eye contact with him let alone speak out, although she was not sure if it was out of respect or fear. It did not matter either way really. When she was at his side they all would treat her in the same manner as well; however, it was when she was alone she noticed that she did not have the same stronghold or presence as Jafar. As much as she tried the power that she possessed was not enough yet. As she focused in on her irritation a servant had come to refill her glass, but accidentally knocked it over and the glass shattered across the table, breaking Jasmine s concentration. She darted her eyes to the servant's and glared.

"Your Highness I apologize. I-"

"I do not need or want an explanation. Just clean it up." She spoke sternly.

The servant nodded and began picking up shards of glass. Jasmine turned her head to see that Jafar had been standing a few feet from her, for how long she was not certain. He smirked and walked over to her, brushing her hair away from her neck so that he could plant a small kiss on it.

"How is my wife this evening?" He whispered in her ear.

Unamused Jasmine kept silent. Jafar stood up to gauge her mood. Swiftly he turned to the servant.

"Leave us."

The servant frantically shuffled out of the room, leaving the remainder of glass still spread across the table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I would like a debriefing on the meeting." She said frankly.

"And why do you feel the need to know that?" he studied her closely.

"Well as Queen I need to be apprised of-"

"Jasmine if I felt that you had a vital role to play in this matter trust me I would have let you know, but these matters do not concern you."

She felt a heat rise in her chest and she aggressively stood up to meet his gaze. "This is my kingdom too and it would seem foolish to exclude-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jafar grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway into their chamber. Shutting the door quietly he turned around to see her inches away from his face. She spoke loudly, "What do you think you are doing?"

Without saying a word he backhanded her so violently that it forced her to let out a small cry. She bent over, holding her cheek and realizing that she had forgotten how strong his blows could be. He towered over her and his words were biting and deliberate, "I would hate to think that you have forgotten your place."

Her eyes sprung open and she bit her lip. Suddenly she gripped her pendant and fiercely whipped her hand through the air, causing a vase to fling into the opposite wall of the room. Jafar's mouth tightened in anger and in one, solid motion he shoved her against the wall and began squeezing her neck.

"I see your temper has not been completely controlled yet." His words were short and sharp. Jasmine clawed at the fingers trapping her neck, but he was so much bigger than her that he did not even notice. He leaned into her until his mouth was against her ear.

"I can feel you beginning to faint, my sweet. Do you not remember me warning you that your life will always be in my hands? Did you need a reminder?"

He then abruptly released her and let her collapse on the floor. While she coughed and recovered he sat on the bed, arms crossed, staring into her in waiting.

Once she had regained her breath, she crossed her arms tightly across her body, unsure of what to do.

"Jasmine I think my gift to you has gotten into your veins too deeply. Being drunk with power is not only foolish, it is dangerous. I am beginning to think I allowed you this too soon."

Jasmine's eyes shot up in desperation, No. No you didn't! I I made a mistake. Her eyes plead in earnest to him, I had a temporary lapse. I just truly want to rule as a queen should. I wanted you to let me in. I wanted you to trust me, to know that I can be what is expected of me.

"I told you more than once that in time-"

"I know," she cut him off. "I was impatient. It was foolish of me." She clutched her pendant tight, "I beg you do not take this gift away from me."

He studied her intensely. Her chest rose and fell in a shallow manner and her nervousness appeared so blatant. It was then that Jafar had decided that she had been reined in sufficiently. After a few moments he slowly nodded his head once.

"Thank you." She smiled. A few moments later she rose and slowly walked over to him, taking a long, thin piece of fabric in her hand, and gently leaned him back onto the plush bed. She kissed him deeply and Jafar drank it in until he felt her begin to tie his hands together. He gently pushed her back to break the kiss and stared at her.

"Don't worry", she purred, "I'm going to show you that I can be trusted with your power." She began to work the fabric around his wrists again, but he abruptly grabbed her hips, threw her down on the bed, and bound her arms to the bed posts. She opened her mouth in shock only for him to cover it with his powerful hand.

"No no, my pet. This type of power is reserved only for me. If you want me to trust you in other things you must trust me with your body."

She stared at him wide eyed and he leaned into her ear, "I am going to do such things to my precious desert flower tonight, things that will give you utter ecstasy if you allow them to. You will have no control, no freedom, and you re going to accept that, aren't you, pussycat? And when you are certain that you can take no more I am going to fuck you with such intensity that you will never put your trust in anyone else but me."

He uncovered her mouth, trailed his finger down her neck, and firmly grabbed her breast. He licked her ear and whispered, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes." Her word was strained as he pinched her nipple roughly.

"Excellent."

His hand traveled down her tensed stomach and she let out a loud, breathy moan while his agile fingers disappeared inside of her. Her hips moved in rhythm with his hand and he smiled to himself as he lowered his face to kiss her aching core, thinking of all the ways he would dominate and control her tonight.

Jasmine awoke the next day to realize it was almost noon. The sheets were soaked from both of their bodies and she was surprised to find that she was both alone and free of her bonds, although she did not know when he had released her. She sat up and found bruises around her wrists, ankles, and hips from where he had restrained her. Bite marks were painted on her neck and inner thigh. He had marked her like this before, however this time was different. She willingly let him do so. In fact...if she begged for it. She laid back down, let out a large exhale, and replayed the night's events in her head. Jafar not only bit and bruised her, but he also kissed every inch of her body as if she was a treasured conquest. Heat began to rise in her chest as thoughts of him licking her raced through her mind. He had never done that to her before, nor had he ever been so giving , so dedicated to her. Although she was sore she could feel excitement begin to build in her again and she found that her fingers began to trail down and touch herself. Right when she closed her eyes and let out a small moan she heard his low voice in the doorway.

"My my...what have we here? Did I not tire my pussycat out enough?"

Her eyes shot open and she clasped her hands together against her chest in embarrassment. A delicious smile snaked across his face as he crept across the bed and laid down beside her. His hand traced circles on her stomach stopping right above her womanhood. To her surprise she automatically sighed in excitement. With his free hand he pulled her wrists together above her head and began licking circles around her nipple.

"Does my pussycat want more?"

"Yes..." she stammered.

"Is she sure?" His fingers fluttered over her core and she bucked her hips.

"Well you cannot have it right now." He abruptly let her go and stood up.

She stared at him in shock as he loomed over her, smiling sadistically.

"I have something for you, Jasmine. Something I think you may want. I will be waiting for you in the throne room."

She sat up, pulling the sheets to her chest, and nodded.

"Oh and Jasmine, wear something that will excite any man who sees you. I want to stare upon my queen today. And make it red. It must be red."

"What is in the throne room?"

Jafar let out a small laugh. "You will need to see it in person. I would not want to ruin the surprise."

He kissed her passionately and left. Jasmine was very confused but followed through with his instructions anyway. She slid into a rich, red skirt that was so tight it was almost a second skin. The skirt hugged her voluptuous curves and fell down to the floor resembling a blood waterfall. She wrapped a bikini top around her in a way that her breasts were barely contained. She pulled her hair up in a large, high ponytail and lined her eyes the deepest of blacks. Lastly, she adorned her waist with a thin, gold chain and clasped her ruby pendent around her long neck.

She seductively entered the throne room to find Jafar looking out of the window in deep thought. When he saw her his eyes raked up her body and his face could not contain his lust and devious excitement. He grabbed her neck, pulled her into him, and possessively kissed her.

"You are ravishing...almost irresistible. And you are all mine." He kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"Where is this surprise?" She asked with a smile.

He held her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes, studying her. After what seemed like hours he said, "It is behind the curtain at the end of the room. Would you like to see it?"

Feeling a great sense of uncertainty and a bit of unexplained nervousness she nodded cautiously. They walked over to the curtain and Jafar wrapped his hand around it.

"Jasmine, you claim you want power. You want me to give you power and show you how to use it effectively."

She nodded.

"Now is your first chance to exercise the power of a true queen."

And with the last word he pulled back the curtain. What was revealed was not a charm, or a weapon, or anything that she would have imagined. Instead of finding an object of strength, she found herself staring into the eyes of a dark-haired young man.


End file.
